Five Years Later
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Olivia wakes up in the hospital. Maureen is sitting next to her. Liv is confused. She can't remember the last five years. The doctor wants Liv to remember on her own. Olivia has many questions. Does her old partner Elliot know the answers?
1. Chapter 1

Five years later

Ch. 1 What Happened?

Author's Note: This is a romantic Law and Order SVU story. Soon you will understand everything. Let's just say Olivia believes its five year early than it is. I don't have a beta so there maybe mistakes. Thank you for giving this story a chance. And if you have any questions feel free to ask them.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Where am I? What happened? Why is Maureen Stabler here? Am I in a hospital? Was I shot?

"Oh Liv I'm so glad you're awake." Maureen said practically crying.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"You're at Mercy Liv." Maureen answered.

"What happened to me?" I inquired.

"You were attack." Maureen answered trying not to cry.

"Sweetheart why are you here?" I questioned.

"Sorry Dad will be here as soon as he can. And the guys said they'd be by as soon as their case wraps up." Maureen explained to me.

"Is El still my emergency contact?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Well yeah." Maureen said looking at me worried.

"I haven't seen your Dad in months and we don't talk often." I told her.

"Hello there I heard the patient was awake." A doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Yes she is." Maureen said still looked worried.

"How are you feeling Olivia?" The doctor asked.

"Sore and confused." I answered honestly.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?" The doctor asked.

"I guess but why?" I questioned back.

"You took a blow to the head." The doctor answered.

"Okay then I guess you can doc." I said.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Olivia Benson." I answered.

"Do you know this young woman?" The doctor said pointing to Maureen.

"Yes she's Maureen Stabler." I answered.

"What is your birthday?" The doctor asked,

"December 13, 1967." I said simply.

"Just a few more questions." The doctor said.

"Go ahead fire away." I responded just wanting to get it over with.

"What year is it?" He asked.

"2012." I answered as I heard Maureen gasp.

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked turning to her.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Nick and I were in pursuit of a rapist and I took a fall." I answered as I thought back.

"Who's Nick?" The doctor asked.

"He's sort of my partner." I answered annoyed.

"Who is the President of the United States?" The doctor asked.

"Barack Obama was just reelected." I answered hoping he would stop asking questions my head was killing me.

"Can you tell me who Elliot Stabler is?" The doctor asked me.

"He's my old partner and my bestfriend. We haven't been as close since he left though." I admitted sadly.

I looked down at my hand. What is this? Could it be? I don't understand. My head is pounding. I hear the doctor and Maureen both calling my name. I couldn't breath.

What is going on? Is this a dream? I couldn't say a word. I felt truly in shock. How could I not remember something this important?

I felt like I might hyperventilate. The doctor was telling me to breath. Maureen grabbed my hand. She was talking too. All I could do was stare at my left hand in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Years Later

Ch. 2 What's going on here?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. And also thank you to everyone who put this story on alert and is reading. Chapter 3 is called new information. Not sure when exactly it will be ready. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

"I'm married." I blurted out in shock.

"Yes Ms. Benson you are." The doctor confirmed.

"Who am I married to?" I asked.

"You need to try and remember on your own. I will be having our psychologist come in and help retrieve your memory." The doctor answered.

"Can I at least ask a few questions?" I asked.

"You can ask I'm unsure if I'll be able to answer them." The doctor answered honestly.

"Maureen do you know my husband?" I asked turning towards her.

"Yes Liv I do." Maureen answered as the doctor nodded she could answer my question.

"Is he a good man?" I asked worried.

"Yes he is Liv. Everyone who knows him loves him." Maureen answered.

"Does he know I'm here in the hospital?" I asked wondering why he wasn't here if he was such a good man.

"Yes he does. I've been keeping him up to date." Maureen answered.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Not at this time. You need to rest Ms. Benson." The doctor answered.

"I'll be back in a little bit Liv. I need to go make some phone calls." Maureen said.

"Okay Sweetheart." I responded.

"Ms. Benson the nurse will come in with some medicine for you. Please get some rest it'll help you heal faster." The doctor said before leaving me alone.

I looked down at my hospital bracelet for the first time. Sadly it gave me no clues to who my husband is. The last name was still Benson. I guess I didn't change my name. I took my ring off hoping the inscription would give me a clue.

It said Partners until the end. I wasn't sure if that meant something. Could my husband be a cop? Could he be someone I considered a partner in life? I wasn't sure if it meant anything.

After the nurse gave me my medication I fell asleep. I'm unsure how long I slept. When I woke up Elliot was sitting next to me. He looked so upset.

"Hi Liv." Elliot said in almost a whisper.

"Hi El." I said just as softly back.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked me.

"My head feels like someone is dancing across it other wise I'm fine." I answered truthfully.

"Can I hug you Liv?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Sure El." I answered with a little smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Elliot said as we hugged.

"El can you answer some questions for me?" I asked.

"The doctors don't want us to tell you about the last five years." Elliot said.

"Oh okay." I responded getting a little annoyed.

"I wish I could though Liv." Elliot said.

"Did Maureen let my husband know what is going on?" I asked worried.

"Yes she did and he understands completely Liv." Elliot answered.

"You can't tell me anything not even how we became close again or how the kids are?" I asked.

"After you speak to the Psychologist we'll ask if we can reveal anything okay." Elliot said as I nodded.

"I missed you so much El." I admitted.

"I missed you too Liv." Eliot responded smiling a little.

"It's late you should get home to Kathy and Eli." I said noticing how dark it was outside.

"Kathy knows I'm here and Eli will be fine." Elliot said.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried that if Kathy got mad Elliot may not be able to help me.

"Yes I promised I would stay here with you and I am going to." Elliot answered.

"Did you promise my husband?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Elliot answered.

"Ms. Benson it's time for you pills." A nurse said.

"Okay." I grumbled taking them.

"How are you feeling dear?" The nurse asked me.

"Better but my head is still hurting." I admitted.

"You need to get some more rest you have a busy day ahead tomorrow." The nurse told me.

"Good night Liv." Elliot said kissing my forehead.

"Night El." I whispered as I saw him lay down on a cot.

I did my best to sleep. I kept having the strangest dreams. I dreamed about a little boy about ten calling me Mama. And I dreamed of two other small children they didn't speak. I wondered if they were kids I had helped in the last five years.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years Later

Ch. 3 New Information

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate everyone reading and alerting as well. I am not sure if I'll get time to update again before Christmas. If I don't I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and/ or a Happy Holidays. Thank you.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

When I woke up Elliot was sitting next to me. I had a feeling Kathy would be pissed. Elliot smiled at me. I still had so many questions. I hope some will give me some answers and soon.

"How you feeling Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Uh better." I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Elliot questioned.

"A lot of things are wrong." I answered annoyed at the question.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elliot asked looking concerned.

"Yes go home to your wife and son." I answered.

"Eli is in school and Kathy is working." Elliot said.

"You should still go home and shower at least." I responded.

"The Psychologist will be here soon." Elliot reminded me.

"Yes I know and they'll probably ask you to leave

And want to speak to me alone anyway." I guessed.

"I'm waiting until they at least get here." Elliot stated leaving no room for me to argue.

"Fine wait then." I responded annoyed.

An hour went by. They brought me breakfast. Considering it was hospital food it was fairly good. The doctor checked in on me again. He confirmed the Psychologist would be coming by. He said that she specializes in temporary memory loss.

"Hello Ms. Benson. I'm Dr. Lambstein." A woman said as she walked in.

"It's Olivia and I would say it's nice to meet you honestly though I'm a little annoyed at the moment." I said.

"I can understand that Olivia. We'll talk and see if I can help you." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said moving to shake the doctor's hand.

"Mr. Stabler would you mind give us some time to talk?" Dr. Lambstein said.

"Fine how long does think it'll be?" Elliot asked.

"A few hours." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Okay I'll bring you some dinner." Elliot said kissing my forehead.

"El you should stay home tonight." I said.

"I'm coming back at dinner time. We'll talk about it then." Elliot said.

"Okay." I said as Elliot left.

"Olivia first I want you to tell me about your life." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Okay my Mother was raped and I was the product of that rape. My Mother had a drinking problem. She occasionally took her anger out on me. Mainly my Mother neglected me. I learned to look after myself." I said stopping to take a breath.

"How were you as a teenager?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"I was a care giver for my Mother. I took responsibility beyond my years." I answered.

"And your life and experiences led to become a police officer?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"Yes I when I found out my Mother was raped I did my best to become detective and move to the SVU." I answered.

"The SVU is where you meet Elliot?" Dr. Lambstein guessed.

"Yes he was my partner for 13 years. And he was my best friend." I said.

"Something happened though." Dr. Lambstein guessed.

"Yes Elliot retired and cut himself off from everything that had to do with the SVU." I said trying to be strong about what happened.

"That includes you?" She asked.

"Yeah even me." I answered with a sigh.

"Did that upset you?" She asked.

"Yes he's my best friend." I answered.

"How about after Elliot left? How was your life then?" She questioned.

"I got anew partner Nick. It took a while but I adjusted." I answered.

"You haven't mentioned your personal life." Dr. Lambstein said.

"It was mainly a string of men with a lot of issues. I even slept with a co-worker." I admitted.

"Have you been dating recently?" She asked.

"No my job leaves little time. My last relationship was another conflict with my job." I answered.

"Do you have any idea who your husband could be?" She asked.

"No I don't I just wish someone would tell me something." I answered annoyed.

"We will try to answer your questions." She said.

"I found something and I can't believe what I think it is." I said.

"Tell me what you found." She encouraged.

"It looks like a c-section scar. I'm I guess 50 now." I tried to explain.

"Do you think it's possible?" She asked.

"Anything is possible." I yelled just wanting answerers.

"Do you have any memories of having children?" She asked.

"Quit asking me questions and answer mine." I yelled.

"Yes Olivia you have children." She answered as I gasped in shock and saw black.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Years Later

Ch. 4 Shock & Awe

Author's Note: So sorry this had took so long to get out. Thank you so much for the reviews. I apologize ahead for the grammar issues in this chapter. I wanted to get it out now. Again thank you for the support.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

"I have children." I repeated not truly believing it.

"Yes Olivia you do." Dr. Lambstein responded.

"Liv I'm back." Elliot hollered as he came into the room.

"I have kids." I said to Elliot still feeling shocked by the knowledge.

"You remember?" Elliot questioned looking hopefully.

"No I found my c-section scar." I explained.

"Can I tell Liv about her kids?" Elliot asked the doctor.

"A little bit." Dr. Lambstein answered.

"How many kids do I have?" I asked very curious.

"You have two of your own." Elliot answered.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"Your daughter is three and your son is two." Dr. Lambstein answered.

"Are they okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes they're fine." Elliot answered.

"Who are they staying with?" I asked.

"They're with you husband and his family. They miss their Mommy though." Elliot said.

"Okay I think that's enough for today. Olivia needs her rest." Dr, Lambstein said.

"I want to know more. And when can I see my husband and kids?" I asked annoyed.

"Soon right now you need to rest and heal." Dr. Lambstein answered.

"How did it go?" Elliot asked as Dr. Lambstein left.

"I didn't remember anything yet." I admitted.

"It'll come back soon Liv. Don't push yourself too hard." Elliot said.

"I know it's just hard." I said with a sigh.

"That's under stable." Elliot responded as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elliot yelled as Nick, Don, Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey, and Amanda came in.

"Hi everyone." I said as each one hugged me.

"You look pale Baby." Fin said.

"No kidding." I responded with a laugh.

"You do kind of resemble Casper." Munch said making us all laugh.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" Don asked very concerned.

"Getting there Don." I answered.

"You keeping' your chin up partner?" Nick asked.

"Trying to Nick." I answered honestly.

"Hey Case how are my babies?" I asked sure she would know.

"You remembered them?" She asked hopeful.

"No I found my scar." I explained.

"We just got done checking on them. They are fine they just miss Mommy." Alex said.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Amanda asked.

"Not in less you can find my memory." I said smiling.

"Well we are Detectives." Munch joked.

"We should go Olivia needs her rest." Don said.

"Everyone seems exactly the same though it's been five years." I said after they left.

"Munch and Fin will never change. Alex and Casey have been pretty much the same too. The only thing to change has been personal." Elliot said.

"Do you like Nick?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah he's got your back that's most important. We do get along pretty well." Elliot responded.

"And Amanda?" I questioned.

"Oh she's a sweetie." He answered.

Elliot and U watch some TV. I was exhausted after they gave me more medications. I found myself falling asleep. I felt Elliot kissing my head. I let myself sleep.

I dreamt of those three kids again. The two younger ones were probably mine. Who was the older boy? And why did he call me Mom?


	5. Chapter 5

Five Years Later

Ch. 5 Are they keeping secrets?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Chapter 6 is called what did she say? I hope you enjoy and thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I was awake early. Elliot had gone home last night. I was relived to have some time alone. I was also glad Elliot has gone home to Kathy. Hopefully that will help Kathy to not be threatened by Elliot being so protective of me.

Nick brought me a bagel for breakfast. He mostly talked about the job. Everything seemed the same at work after five years. I didn't mind talking shop.

When Nick left Dr. Lambstein stopped in. I told her about my dream. She suggested I start writing everything I dream and anything I remember down. She also gave me some good news. She said I maybe released soon.

I asked about learning more about what had happened in my life in the last five years. She said not to push it too hard yet. Dr. Lambstein said I would be having some guest and that it wouldn't hurt if they told me what had happened in their lives in the last five years. I didn't even know who my guest would be I was excited.

I heard a knock on the door a short time later. I was a little upset it was just Elliot. Not that I didn't want to see him. I was just more excited to see my guest.

"There's some people here to see you if you're up for visitors." Elliot said.

"Oh yeah please let them come in." I said anxiety.

"Okay I'll go get them." Elliot said stepping outside.

"Hi there." I said happily as Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzy, and Dickie came in.

"We're so glad you are okay Olivia." Kathleen said moving to hug me.

"Liv we've been worried." Lizzy said.

"Oh Lizzy I'm going to be fine." I promised her.

"Liv I go by Liz or Elizabeth now." Liz said.

"Got it sweetheart." I said smiling at the now grown girl.

"And before it gets got brought up I got by Richard now." Richard said.

"Richard wow I forget how old you all are now." I said as he took his turn hugging me.

"Olivia you look so much better than the last time I saw you." Maureen said hugging me last.

"Thanks I feel much better too." I responded.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" Kathleen asked.

"Not yet." I said trying not to get down about it.

"That must be frustrating." Liz said.

"It is but, the doc said my guest could tell me about their lives. And what had happened to them in the last five years. I would guess that you are those guests." I said smiling.

"Yes they are Liv." Elliot said.

"How are we going to tell you about our lives and make sure we don't say anything about yours?" Richard asked.

"What so you mean?" I asked confused.

"He means that you're family is so close with ours. We all spend time together." Elliot explained.

"Oh well just tell me about yourselves. All I know of my own life is I'm married and I have two kids." I said.

"Maureen you can go first." Elliot said.

"Um okay. Well I did get my Masters Degree in teaching. Then there was a little uninvited guest that came into my life. She's 18 months, her name is Ellie, and I love her more than life. I meet a really nice guy about six months ago. He loves Ellie like his own." Maureen rambled.

"Where's Ellie's Dad?" I asked taking in the information.

"I don't know. He left before Ellie was born. You tracked him down for me. He signed his rights over without even seeing her." Maureen answered/

"I did that?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah Liv you did." Maureen said.

"Kathleen you can go now." Elliot said.

"Well after more ups and downs I finally graduated college. I'm working to get my masters in Psychology. I met a guy he's a police officer. I've been doing great on my meds. That's about it for me." Kathleen said with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you're doing so well Kathleen." I said pulling her into another hug.

"Richard it's your turn." Elliot said to him.

"Well I went into the army. I came home and joined the police force. I actually work with Kathleen's boyfriend. That's it for me." Richard said simply.

"Okay Liz we saved the best for last." Elliot said as we all laughed.

"I got my bachelor's degree in political science. Then I got a job offer at the Mayor's office right out of college. I don't have a boyfriend right now. Well that's about it." Liz said.

"I am so proud of all of you. Can I assume we're all close now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Liv you don't live far from us. We'll see lots of you soon." Richard responded.

"Your Mom didn't want to come?" I asked frowning.

"Oh uh she wanted to but, she's working. I'm sure you'll get to see her once you're released." Maureen said.

"Why do I have the feeling you're keeping something from me?" I asked.

"Liv everything is fine. If you're truly worried about Kathy I'll have her call you." Elliot responded.

"Okay." I mumbled.

It was so great spending time with the Stabler's. I wanted a family just like theirs. It was hard for me to gasp that I did have my own family now. After the kids well they aren't kids anymore left Elliot and I just hung out. I teased him a lot about being retired.

I also asked about Eli. He's ten now. I was very curious if I spent much time with him. If I did could he possibly be the older boy in my dreams? I knew soon my life would have to be revealed to me and I looked forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Five Years Later

Ch. 6 More Mystery

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter. Chapter 8 is going to be a huge reveal. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Today had been really strange. My day started with a call from Kathy. She was really nice. She seemed really concerned about me. And Kathy promised that she hadn't been by because of work.

When I asked Kathy about Elliot and Eli she dodged my questions. She did tell me about her work. It seems she's running her own nursing cancer unit. Then she told me that I shouldn't force Elliot to leave. She said she understood that Elliot cared about me and that I needed support.

I was shocked. Kathy had always been so jealous about the time Elliot and I spent together. She said our connection was wrong. Maybe since I'm married now I don't seem like a threat.

After my call with Kathy Elliot showed up again. I decided to follow Kathy's advice and not hassle El about leaving. I was more curious than ever how El and I became so close again. We aren't partners but, yet were friends best friends again.

I went over a year with barely hearing from him. What had changed? What happened to lead him to become the way he is now? I suddenly had a flash of memory. Elliot and I were standing on the stairs to his house. He looked so upset. I could actually feel that I wanted to hug him.

That was all I could remember. I wrote it down. I kept trying to remember more. I felt exhausted. I even admitted to Elliot I was tired. He kissed my head and whispered for me to rest.

I woke up a short time later. Dr. Lambstein was there. Elliot left for us to talk. I told Dr. Lambstein about my visit with El's older kids. I also told her about the memory flash I had. She said that was a really good sign.

There was another memory flash. This time it was me holding a baby while someone took pictures of us. The baby was a girl. I couldn't see the person taking pictures.

Elliot had called to let me know he was on his way back over. He offered to bring me a burger from our favorite place. I over heard two nurses talking outside me room. One said that my husband was so caring. I assumed they meant by checking in on me. Then the other nurse said we looked good together. What did she mean?

My head started pounding like crazy. I decided to try and sleep. I dreamed of a man calling out for me. I couldn't make out his voice. He just kept calling to me.

Elliot was in the chair sleeping when I awoke. I quickly wrote my dream down. The nurse had come in to check on me. My head started hurting even worse.

The nurse gave me pain meds. Elliot was really worried as I cringed trying to stay calm. It took an hour before I got any relief. The nurse said it could be from the flashes of memory. She told me to try and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Five Years Later

Ch. 7 A Old Friend

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. Chapter 8 is a huge one. I hope I can get it out soon. Thank you again and please enjoy.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Last night had been mostly a good one. I slept so well I didn't even dream. Elliot and I had breakfast together. My doctor came in. He agreed I would soon be discharged.

Dr. Lambstein called. She was feeling ill. She said that an old friend of mine would be filling in. I was really confused. A short time later Elliot left.

"Come in." I said as there was a knock on the door.

"Olivia you're looking well." Dr. Huang said.

"Dr. Huang what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him.

"Olivia you can call me George and Dr. Lambstein is an old friend. Since she's ill she asked if I could do a session with you." George said.

"Oh I forgot." I mumbled.

"Dr. Lambstein briefed me. Did you have anymore dreams?" George asked.

"Just one I have been having flashes though." I answered.

"What was your dream about?" George questioned.

"I dreamed of a man calling my name over and over. His voice was muffled." I explained.

"What have your flashes been so far?" He asked.

"I had a flash of Elliot and I talking in front of his house. He was really upset. I also had a flash of me holding a baby girl. Someone was taking pictures though. I couldn't see the person." I answered.

"Olivia can you close your eyes for me?" George asked.

"I guess I can." I said simply.

"Now imagine your last memory before you woke up in the hospital room." George said.

"I remember Nick and I were in pursuit of a rapist. I stumbled running. I think I fell." I said.

"Now I want you to remember what happened next." George said.

"I woke up in the hospital. Elliot was with me." I replied.

"And then what Olivia?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I can't remember." I said.

"It's okay you did great Olivia. The doctor says you'll be released in two days. I am suggesting to Dr. Lambstein that you be told what has happened the last five year in your life. If you need to talk call me anytime. I still work for the FBI so when you return to work I'm sure we'll run into each other." George rambled.

"Thank you George." I said.

"You're very welcome." George said as he left.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked as he returned.

"I remember a little bit more. I have also been having some flashes." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked looking hurt.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up." I answered.

"What have you're remembered?" He asked anxiously.

"I remembered that Nick and I were chasing a rapist. I fell. When I woke up you were with me. That's all I can remember." I responded.

"Is there more?" Elliot asked.

"I had flashes of you and me talking in front of your house. You were upset. I also had flashes of me holding my baby girl. Someone was taking picture of us." I explained.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Elliot asked.

"I had been having dreams of three children. A girl who is around three, a boy two, and an older boy who was probably ten were in the dreams. I had one yesterday been a man calling out my name." I answered.

"Ms. Benson I have decided to release you tomorrow evening." The doctor said as he came in.

"Will I get to know about my life now?" I asked.

"Yes Dr. Lambstein will be in tomorrow to talk with you." The doctor promised.

"Thank you doctor." I said.

"Take care of yourself Olivia." The doctor said.

"I will." I said.

"I'm nervous." I admitted once Elliot and I were alone.

"Why Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I don't remember my husband or kids. What if I can't be a good wife or Mother?" I asked.

"Liv you're a great wife and mother. They are lucky to have you." Elliot said.


	8. Chapter 8

Five Years later

Ch. 8 My Life Now

Author's Note: So here is the most revealing chapter. It was a lot harder to write than I thought. I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. Right now I'm planning on this story being 20 chapters. And a special thank you to Amanda4Meloni for the pic idea.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I was up early. I felt extremely anxious. Not only am I being released but, I will learn about the last five years. The funniest thing about being released is I don't even know where I live. I have no idea who I will be going home to.

Elliot didn't stay the night. I was a little disappointed. When he arrived he had a box with him. I looked to see if my husband had yet to arrive. I was assuming I would get to met him today.

"Olivia, Dr. Lambstein is on her way. She wanted your permission for Elliot to stay during your secession?" The nurse asked.

"Tell her that yes I would love for Elliot to stay." I said as I saw El smile.

"Thank you Liv." Elliot said.

"No Elliot thank you for everything. I wouldn't have made it through this without you." I said.

"Hello Olivia are you ready to be discharged?" Dr. Lambstein asked as she arrived.

"Heck yeah I am." I answered as she and El laughed.

"Dr. Huang shared the secession with me. You are truly making wonderful progress. Since you're going home we will be giving you an over view on your life. I'll still expect you see you three times a week in my office." Dr. Lambstein explains.

"I understand completely." I said.

"Elliot will be helping me out today." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Will my husband be joining us?" I asked curiously.

"Very shortly he will." Dr. Lambstein said with a strange smile.

"Can we get started?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes we can." Dr. Lambstein answered.

"Olivia I wanted to tell you something." Elliot said seeming very nervous.

"What's wrong El?" I asked concerned.

"Olivia you've been married for four years. Your husband is a very supportive man." Dr. Lambstein said interrupting us.

"Liv I'm uh I'm your husband." Elliot stuttered.

"What? Is this a joke?" I asked in shock.

"Elliot now would be a good time to show Olivia the pictures." Dr. Lambstein suggested.

"This was our wedding." Elliot said as he showed me the pictures.

"You got a divorce?" I asked still not understand what was going on.

"Yes and I promise we will talk about that at a later time." Elliot answered.

"We look so happy." I said feeling like I wanted to cry.

"Can you tell me about everyone in this photo? What role do you believe they currently play in your life?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"I'm obviously the bride. My dress is prefect. Just a little lace off white. Elliot was my groom. I would guess that Maureen was my Mid of Honor. Kathleen, Liz, Casey and Alex were my bridesmaids. Richard was El's bestman. Fin, Munch, and Nick groomsmen. Don gave me away. And Eli was our ring bearer." I said as I looked at the photos of my amazing family.

"And how would you describe your idea of how these relationships are currently?" Dr. Lambstein asked me.

"Elliot is still my best friend. Now he must also be my lover, my partner in every sense of the word. That's why my ring says Partners to the end." I said.

"We are everything you said and so much more." Elliot responded.

"Would you guess you're close with Elliot's kids?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"Yes I would say they are like my own." I answered with a smile.

"They are Liv. Especially Eli though. He calls you Mom and he lives with us." Elliot said shocking me yet again.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"How about your work friends how do you think your relationships are with them?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"I would say we are closer than ever. They've always been my family." I guessed.

"Once again you are correct." Dr. Lambstein said,

"Can we move on?" I asked anxiously.

"Liv this is out house. You, Eli, and I moved in three months before our daughter was born." Elliot explained as he showed me the pictures.

"I'm glowing. I was really pregnant. I really have three kids." I said in amazement.

"No Liv you have seven kids. And they all love you." Elliot said.

"This is our daughter. Her name is Angela though we call her Angie." Elliot said as he showed me our beautiful brown haired three years old.

"She's so beautiful." I said crying.

"Last but, not least is James. We call him Jamie. He's our crazy boy. He's as much a Momma's boy as Eli is." Elliot said showing me a picture.

"He looks just like you." I said smiling.

Next he showed me pictures of Eli. Then there was some of all of us together. He was right the other four kids looked just as much mine. Elliot handed me some cards. Most were from the older kids. There was one from Eli. He had made it. It was a Mother's Day card.

How was this my life? I married my best friend. I'm a Mom. I'm still a detective to. Could this all be true?

If this is a dream I don't want to wake up. I have a home with Elliot. I wish I could remember this. I needed to remember. I wanted to. Why couldn't I remember?

I started to sob. Elliot pulled me into his arms. It was like he could read my mind. He kept whispering I would remember soon. Dr. Lambstein excused herself. She returned a short time later. She said she was getting my discharge papers ready and she would see me soon.

"What did you tell the kids? Who has been with them? When do you plan to tell me what happened with Kathy?" I asked quickly.

"We told the kids that Mommy had a boo-boo on her head. Everyone has taken turns checking on them. It's mainly been our older kids watching them. And we can talk about Kathy later." Elliot answered.

"Are you ready to do home?" A nurse asked after going over my discharge papers.

It took right at an hour to get home. I was so nervous. Elliot assured me everything would be fine. He said we would go slowly with everything.

I found myself blushing as El starred at me. He asked what was wrong. I said that I realized he had seen me completely naked. And I didn't remember seeing him that way. He just laughed and squeezed my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Five Years Later

Ch. 9 Mom's Home

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Chapter 10 is called Remembering and moving forward. This chapter is focusing on Liv and the kids. Hope you enjoy and thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

"How are we going to explain everything to Eli, Angie, and Jamie?" I asked worried.

"It'll be okay Liv. The older kids have been taking care of things." Elliot answered.

"What if I can't be a good Mom?" I asked truly concerned.

"That's what you said the day I asked you to move in with Eli and myself." Elliot said with a huge smile.

"I just want to be the best Mom possible." I said as we pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Come on Liv." Elliot said as he held his hand out for me.

"I can do this." I whispered.

"Momma." Angie screamed running to me.

"Hi Baby." I said as I picked her up.

"You'll be fine." Elliot said with a chuckle.

"She's really mine." I whispered.

"I miss you." Angie said.

"Momma, Momma." Jamie screamed jumping in Elliot's arms.

"Switch." Elliot said taking Angie and handing me Jamie.

Once I hugged Jamie I saw Eli waiting. He smiled at me. I leaned down. I put Jamie down and turned back to Eli. I saw the four older kids watching us. I wasn't sure why but, suddenly I felt comfortable.

"Hi Mom." Eli whispered.

"Hi Eli." I responded pulling him into a hug.

"Do you feel better?" Eli asked me.

"I sure do sweetheart." I answered.

"Eli don't hog Mom." Liz said as everyone laughed.

I hugged the four older kids. We all went into the kitchen. Lucky for me the house seemed to be easily set up. Maureen and Kathleen had made us all dinner. I learned that Jamie was very picky.

Eli told all about what had happened in the last few weeks. I felt so guilty that I didn't remember my two younger kids. I did my best to divide my attention between everyone. At some points I was overwhelmed. Maureen offered to give Angie and Jamie their baths.

"Mom you need to rest." Richard said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." I said not wanting to miss anything.

"Mom can I lay down with you?" Eli asked.

"Sure Eli." I answered sensing he wanted to talk to me alone.

"You can't remember being my Mom." Eli stated sadly.

"Who told you?" I asked shocked.

"No one told me. I heard Richard and Liz talking." Eli answered.

"I do remember you though. And you were important to me." I tried to reassure him.

"You don't remember Angie or Jamie." He said knowingly.

"Honey you can't tell them. They aren't old enough to understand." I said.

"I know Mom. Are you happy to be my Mom?" Eli asked upset.

"Oh Eli yes I am." I answered.

"Mom Angie and Jamie want you to read them a story." Liz said interrupting us.

"Come on Eli we'll have story time together tonight." I said.

"We always do Mom." Eli said.

Jamie fell asleep first. I gave him a kiss. Elliot came and took him to his bed. Angie fell asleep shortly later. I tucked her in and gave her hugs. I took Eli to his room next. He hugged me so tightly. All I could think is why did Kathy leave this beautiful angel.

When I got down stairs Richard and Liz were getting ready to leave. They both hugged me. Liz said she would be by tomorrow. Richard said he would be working a double but, would see me in a few days.

Kathleen was staying the night. She said she wanted to be around to help. I only agreed after she promised it wouldn't affect her job or school. She explained that she had plenty of time to take at work. And she was taking online classes.

Kathleen went upstairs. Elliot said he'd be sleeping in the guest room. He explained it was two doors down from our room. He hugged me good night. Maureen and I were left alone. I was a little glad to get a chance to speak to her.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked.

"She's with my boyfriend Greg and his Mom Sandy." Maureen answered.

"Will you bring her over to see me?" I asked.

"Sure Ellie will be happy to see her Nana she's missed you." Maureen answered.

"Maybe you can bring her by tomorrow." I suggested.

"Sure Greg, Ellie, and I will be over after work." Maureen said.

"Maureen where's your Mom? I'm really confused." I admitted.

"Mom or Kathy as we all sometimes call her lives in New Hampshire. She has a boyfriend. We don't see her often." Maureen explained.

"She left Eli with Elliot?" I asked.

"Yes she did Liv." Maureen answered seeming extremely disappointed.

"How does she feel about me being Eli's Mom? And about all of you calling me Mom?" I asked curiously.

"She was shocked and hurt at first. Now she sort of understands. She wasn't surprised about Eli. She doesn't even see him now. He calls her Kathy." Maureen explained.

"Wow. I hope I can remember everything soon. I feel as though I'm letting you all down." I said.

"You aren't Mom. We all love you. Anyway I better get out of here Greg will be waiting for me. Bye Mom." Maureen said hugging me.

"Bye Sweetheart, be careful." I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Five Years Later

Ch. 10 Remembering and moving forward

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I have been gone so long. I have been ill. I am slowly getting better. Thanks so much for all the support. I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I've been home for a week now. It has took sometime to adjust. The kids have been a huge help. Everyday at least on of the older kids have been by to help out. I have to admit having a family of my own still feels like a dream.

Elliot has been truly wonderful. I still don't know how I managed to marry my best friend. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of more than friends with Elliot. I have loved Elliot a long time.

I was hoping I would have more memories by now. So far there haven't been anymore flashes or dreams. Dr. Lambstein had tried her best to help. I just wanted to remember more.

I spent the day with El and Jamie. Eli was at school and Angie was at preschool. Elliot had let me do a little more. I was making us lunch when suddenly I had a flash.

Elliot and I were kissing. His hands were all over me. I walked backwards towards the bed. It was my old bedroom. Elliot never stopped. It felt so good.

"Liv, Olivia." Elliot yelled bring me back.

"What?" I asked as I saw the pot boiling.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I said feeling myself blush.

"Why don't I grab us some lunch then we can put Jamie down for a nap and talk?" Elliot suggested.

"That sounds great." I said softly.

"Momma, you read." Jamie said bringing me a book.

"Sure sweetheart." I said happily.

Elliot wasn't gone long. Jamie was really hungry. He ate quickly. Elliot agreed to clean up whole I put Jamie down for his nap. I felt nervous as I walked back down the stairs.

"Did you have another flash?" Elliot asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Yes I did." I answered trying not to blush.

"What was it about?" Elliot asked though I had a feeling he knew something.

"We were kissing and then." I stuttered.

"What happened next Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I was walking backwards with you into my old room." I answered.

"That was a good night." Elliot said with a huge smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" I asked like an awkward teenager.

"Go out as in a date?" Elliot asked teasing.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Sure sounds great. I'll ask Richard to baby-sit. I believe it's his turn and I know he's off." Elliot said.

"Oh good." I said trying not to giggle.

"Liv just so you know I kissed you on our first date." Elliot warned.

"Maybe I'll kiss you this time." I responded.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Eliot said.


	11. Chapter 11

Five Years Later

Ch. 11 First Date

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Your support keeps me writing. Chapter 12 is called Kathy. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Why oh why did I decide to ask Elliot on a date? I've never been this nervous for a date. I spent the whole day going over all the things that could go wrong. What if the spark isn't there anymore? What if I can't be the wife he remembers?

Elliot had asked Richard to baby-sit. Richard quickly agreed after hearing we were going on a date. Eli, Angie, and Jamie were so excited to hear Richard would be sitting with them. I decided give myself plenty of time to get ready. I couldn't decide what to wear or what to do with my hair.

"Mom can we come in?" I heard Liz ask as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as I saw Maureen and Kathleen a long with Liz.

"Hi Mom." They all said.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We thought you might need some help." Maureen said.

"Yes I do I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Dad said you seemed a little stressed." Kathleen said.

"I really am I just don't want anything to go wrong." I said.

"It won't Mom Dad loves you." Maureen reassured me.

"I don't know what to wear." I said pointing to all the clothes I got out.

"You're doing dinner and a movie right?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes we are." I answered wondering if that really made a difference.

"I say a skirt and blouse would be prefect." Maureen said as the other two girls nodded.

"Which ones though?" I asked.

"How about the blouse Mom wore on their last anniversary and that skirt that Dad bought her?" Liz suggested.

"That's prefect." Maureen agreed as Kathleen shook her head.

"What does this outfit look like?" I asked not sure which one it was.

Maureen pulled out a navy blouse. It was low cut and flowy. She pulled out a white skirt with navy flowers on it. It was really nice. It was a little different than my old clothes. I needed to remember I am someone's wife and a mother now.

"You should wear your hair up." Liz suggested.

"Dad likes it better down." Kathleen said.

"How about in curls and down?" Maureen suggested.

"I think Maureen is right. Thank you so much girls for your help." I said hugging them.

Maureen and Liz helped me with my hair. Then Kathleen offered to do my make-up. I quickly got dressed. We were touching everything up when Richard knocked on the door. He told me Elliot was ready.

I went down stairs. I saw Elliot and Greg were in the floor playing with the kids. Elliot caught my eye. He smiled and got up. Ellie also saw me.

"Nana." Ellie yelled running to me.

"Hi Baby Girl." I said laughing as I lifted her up.

"Momma look pretty." Jamie said.

"Momma you and Daddy go bye-bye?" Angie asked frowning.

"Yes Baby Richard's going to stay with you." I answered.

"Uh Liz we should go." Elliot said.

"Okay bye kids." I said as I hugged each one of them.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." They all yelled.

"You look beautiful Olivia." Elliot said on the way to the car.

"Thank you El you look very nice as well." I said.

"We're going to Mario's. He's a former cop. We came here a few times after we got together. It became our place." Elliot clarified.

"Okay that sounds nice." I said a little nervous.

"Liv I don't expect you to remember or want you to feel pressured. This is just a nice, quiet, semi-casual place." Elliot explained.

"Thanks El." I said kissing Elliot's cheek as we pulled up.

"Senor, Senora Stabler." A man said happily greeting us.

"Hola Javiar." Elliot said.

"Mario will be out soon to greet you." Javiar said.

"He seems nice." I commented.

"Yeah everyone is." Elliot said.

"Elliot, Olivia so glad to see you." A man said approaching us.

"Liv this is Mario." Elliot said.

"Oh I heard about your accident. Rosalie made you a special dessert. I am so glad you are physically okay." Mario said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as he kissed my hand.

Elliot ordered us a bottle of wine. He only had two glasses though since he's driving. Mario made me my favorite dish. Elliot reassured me I could love it. It was a spicy chicken taco with all the fixings. It tasted so good.

"El will you tell me how we got together." I said curiously.

"First I need to tell you how sorry I am." Elliot said.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked confused.

"Cutting you out of my life. I should've talked to you." Elliot explained.

"Then what happened?" I asked interested.

"We spent the whole party talking. Then we started calling each other often. One night I got home from the Gym and Kathy was waiting. Kathy said I had feelings for you. And I had for a long time she believed I would never get over them." Elliot stopped looking at me.

"Wow." I mumbled unable to say anything else.

"Then Kathy told me she had a job opportunity. She had already decided she was not only leaving me but, leaving Eli." Elliot said looking down.

"I still can't believe she did that." I said.

"She said it was my turn that she had raised our other kids on her own. The kids urged me to call you." Elliot said.

"And you did?" I guessed.

"Yes I did. Eli was only five and didn't understand. I tried my best but, I wasn't his Mom. The girls tried to." Elliot said.

"What happened when you called me?" I asked.

"You rushed to my side. You started spending every night with you had free with us. The older kids had confronted Kathy. She told them she wasn't planning to come home nor did she plan to get Eli. A short time later Kathy signed her right over." Elliot explained.

"How could she do that to you and Eli?" I asked pissed at her.

"Maureen called you at work. You rushed over to console Eli and I. That night I kissed you. Two weeks later with the kids blessing I asked you on our first date. We came here." Elliot said smiling.

"That's amazing. I wish I could remember." I said.

"You're Eli's Mom in everyway. He doesn't know Kathy. You adopted him." Elliot said.

"Good I love him ad our family. I truly love all seven of our kids." I said.

"I'm so glad." Elliot said with a bright smile.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"You can choose Liv." Elliot said.

The movie was a comedy. It was really funny. Elliot put his arm around me. I kept hoping he'd kiss me. He didn't kiss me though.

After the movie we got ice cream. We even bought a gallon to take home. As we drove home I started getting angry. Why didn't Elliot kiss me?

Elliot stopped me at the back door. He leaned towards me. I almost turned my head since I was angry. I didn't though. Slowly our lips touched. I opened my mouth. I could feel the kiss in every part of my body.


	12. Chapter 12

Five Years Later

Ch. 12 Kathy

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. For Svusuperfan Happy Birthday! The next chapter is called Concern and Liv will be heading back to work.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I heard the phone ringing. I was sure someone would answer it. It just kept ringing. I then remembered that Elliot had taken Jamie out.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Olivia?" The person questioned.

"Kathy?" I questioned back.

"Yes how are you feeling?" She asked politely.

"Better thank you." I answered feeling very uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you'd be available for lunch. I'm in New York for the day." Kathy said.

"Sure where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Do you know where Alana's café is?" Kathy asked.

"Yes I do. What time do you want to meet?" I asked.

"At one would be fine." Kathy answered.

I called Elliot. He wanted to go with me. I refused saying I needed to speak to Kathy alone. I had to admit though I was really nervous.

Over the years Kathy and I have had our ups and downs. I wasn't sure how she left Elliot or Eli. It made my blood boil thinking of it. How could she treat the four other kids the way she did?

She obviously isn't the same woman. Why would she leave Eli? Why did she give him up? Did I have anything to do with any of it?

"Hello Olivia." Kathy greeted me.

"Hi." I said sitting down.

"You look good Olivia." Kathy said sincerely.

"You too different but, good." I responded referring to her spiky hair.

"Thank you." Kathy said.

"I have to admit I'm extremely confused." I said getting right into things.

"Maureen called me. She said I needed to put your mind at peace." Kathy said.

"That's true I do have a lot of questions only you can answer." I admitted.

"I'll do my best to answer your questions. Go ahead and ask." Kathy said.

"Okay I guess first of all why did you leave Elliot?" I asked curiously.

"Even after he retired and cut off contact with you Elliot's mind and heart were still with you. He talked about you everyday. He use to mumble your name in his sleep. I knew he loved you I just didn't want to admit how much." Kathy said sadly.

"Why did you leave Eli with Elliot?" I asked.

"There were many reasons. The first was that Eli and I didn't bond as well as I had with our other children. Eli always preferred Elliot. The second reason was I was starting over. I didn't have a place to live." Kathy explained.

"Why did you give him up completely?" I asked.

"When I finally got my life together I did come back. I found Eli was calling you Mommy. You and Elliot had created a home and family. Even I couldn't take him away from that. My older children were all upset. Our relationship has never recovered." Kathy answered.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No not anymore. I just wanted my family to be loved and happy. And they all are." Kathy said.

"Would you like to see pictures?" I asked.

"I would love to. I haven't seen any of you since Ellie was born." Kathy said misty eyed.

"This is our latest family photo." I said.

"Is that Maureen's new boyfriend?" Kathy asked.

"Yes that's Greg he's a really great guy." I answered.

"I don't hear from the kids much. Angie and Jamie are getting so big. And Eli looks just like his Daddy now." Kathy said sounding very disconnected.

"Thank you. And thank you for my family Kathy. I treasure them all. I hope in the future you'll be a part of the older children's life. Even though they have me they still love you." I said.

"Thank you Olivia I don't deserve your kindness. I will accept it though. And I hope we can truly be friends." Kathy said.

"I believe we can be." I said truthfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Five Years Later

Ch. 13 Concern

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it has been so long. I had been sick again and then computer issues. Anyway Chapter 14 is called Story Time. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I was finally heading back to work. I felt extremely nervous. I still haven't had anymore memories come back. I hadn't even had anymore flashes.

I knew I needed to return to work. Dr. Lambstein actually agreed that work was an important part of my life. I knew things had probably changed at work as well. I just hoped the changes wouldn't be too hard to adjust to.

Don had retired officially. Somehow Munch had become Captain. Fin and Amanda were partners. Luckily Nick and I were still partners. And Alex and Casey were ADA's together.

When I arrived everyone clapped. There was a banner, balloons, and flowers. I just laughed and shook my head. I noticed a fresh face sitting not far from mine and Nick's desks.

"Um hi there." I said to the young guy.

"Hello Benson. The guy said.

"Johnny Olivia doesn't remember you." Nick said bluntly.

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm Johnny Samson." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"He's our tech for the SVU." Nick explained as I nodded.

"We have a Tech of our own?" I asked quietly.

"Yes now we have a case let's go." Nick said.

The day was sadly too familiar. We had a rape case. The victim hadn't seen her attacker. He has used a condom. Everyone kept checking in on me. Elliot especially kept checking.

The next day was easier at first. Then I got a terrible headache. I tried to not let anyone know. Nick noticed I was in pain. He suggested I take a break.

When I returned from my break I didn't feel any better. Fin noticed and he went and told Munch. Munch sent me home. I was pissed off. My anger was even worse when I found out Munch called Elliot.

"Liv why don't you go lay down for a while?" Elliot suggested as I came in.

"Why doesn't everyone stop treating me like a child?" I yelled.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elliot asked nicely.

"Go away." I said annoyed.

"Please Sweetheart what can I do to help?" Elliot asked.

"I'm going upstairs don't you dare follow me." I yelled.

"Mama you home. I love you." Jamie yelled.

"Hi baby." I said trying to not cringe at his yelling.

"You okay?" Jamie asked.

"Mama's fine. Why don't you go find your boo-boo?" I suggested referring to his favorite blanket.

A short time later Jamie and I cuddled. I waited for Jamie to fell asleep. I fell asleep a short time later. When I woke up I went down stairs. Elliot was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mama, Mom." Angie and Eli shouted together.

"Hi guys how was school?" I asked.

"I colored you a picture." Angie said handing me a picture of a flower.

"Thank you Angie it's beautiful." I said.

"I got an A on my project." Eli said happily.

"Oh Eli I knew you could do it." I said.

"It was your help that made me get an A." Eli said hugging me.

Elliot was really quiet during dinner. I was sure he was angry. I knew if the roles were reversed I would be angry. All Elliot has been is supportive and loving. We've only kissed a few times since our date. Our relationship still wasn't what it should be.

I wondered how much Elliot missed his wife. I might be in her body but, I am obviously not her. I am learning how to be a Mom. I wasn't sure how to be a wife though. I feel as though I'm failing him.

"Liv after we get the kids down can we talk?" Elliot asked softly.

"Sure I need to say something now though." I said.

"Okay go ahead." Elliot responded.

"I am so sorry for snapping at you earlier." I said.

"It's okay Liv." Elliot said.

The kids wanted to stay up later than usual. I tried my best to keep my cool. Finally Jamie fell asleep. Angie kept begging for another story.

My head had started pounding again. I finally snapped at Angie. She started to cry. I felt so awful. I apologized and quickly took off to my room.

"Can I come in?" Elliot asked.

"Is she okay?" I asked as he came in.

"Angie is fine. Eli is sitting with her." Elliot answered.

"I didn't mean to do that. I can't seem to do anything right." I said trying not to cry.

"Liv you've yelled at her before. We both have yelled at the kids. She knew she wasn't supposed to keep asking after you said no." Elliot explained.

"I know but, I'm not who I used to be." I said crying a little.

"Yes you are Olivia. You are the same. And you love our children." Elliot said firmly.

"Is that enough? Am I enough?" I asked.

"You are more than enough. I love you Olivia Benson Stabler." Elliot answered pulling me into the most passionate kiss of my life.

"Make love to me." I requested.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"I've never been more certain." I answered pulling him into the bed with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Five Years Later

Ch. 14 Story Time

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. They each mean so much to me. There will be 20 chapters in this story so we are winding down. Chapter 15 is called Memories of… Thank you again.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Tonight Elliot went out with the guys. I decided to give the four older kids a call. I really wanted a night with all seven kids. I sadly hadn't had anymore memories.

Maureen had agreed to come. I encouraged her to bring Ellie with her. Kathleen seemed excited. Liz and Richard both agreed to come as well but, both said they'd be a little late. I emptied a few bags of chips and got some dips out. I ordered Chicken Alfredo and Mac and cheese for us all to eat.

During dinner everyone started talking about their week. After dinner we were going to watch movies but, I got a better idea. I suggested each of the older kids tell me a story about me and them that had happened in the last five years.

They all thought it was a great idea. I got out a video for Angie, Jamie, and Ellie to watch. Eli wanted to hang out with the older kids. He suggested he tell his story first. Then Liz said we should go youngest to oldest.

"Mom my favorite story is this one. When Jamie was born I got really sad. I wouldn't be your baby boy anymore. So you decided we ended a date night just the two of us. We went to the movies and got burgers afterwards. Then you bought me a t-shirt that said my baby bro wants to be just like me." Eli said finishing his story.

"That sounds like it was a great day. Do you think we could go on a date night soon just the two of us?" I asked.

"That would be awesome Mom." Eli answered.

"I think Jamie and Ellie fell asleep." Richard said motioning towards the Living Room.

"Why don't we put them down in Jamie's room?" I suggested.

"I'll get them." Richard and Maureen said together.

"I'll go watch the movie with Angie so she doesn't get lonely." Eli said.

"Thank you sweetie." I said hugging him.

"It's my turn." Liz said as I turned my attention back to her and Kathleen.

"Go ahead." I said.

"It was a month after you and Dad moved in here. My boyfriend at the time cheated on me. I couldn't get a hold of Maureen or Kathleen. I really needed to talk. I called you sobbing. You came over and even brought ice cream. That night as you held me and told me it would be okay I called you Mom for the first time." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Liz." I said as my eyes watered.

"I love you too Mom." Liz responded.

"Jamie and Ellie are down." Richard said rejoining us.

"Good it's your turn Richard." I said.

"Six months ago I was working. The suspect ran down an alley. I ran after him. He somehow got my gun as I corned him. We wrestled to the ground. My gun went off killing the man instantly. I went into shock. I couldn't move. My Captain called you. You rushed right to me. You helped me to the car. Then you brought me here and told me this would always be my home. Then you explained that I did nothing wrong and I would be okay. And I was Mom." Richard said as he hugged me.

"My turn now." Kathleen said as I wiped my eyes.

"Go ahead Kathleen." I said turning my full attention to her.

"It was three years ago and you had just had Ang. I had a really bad day. My meds weren't helping at all. I couldn't stop crying. I called Kathy she was too busy to talk. I decided to give you a call. You and Dad came right over. You told me to pack a bag. Then you brought me home with you. You spent the whole night up with me. I knew then you were my Mom. I was so proud to be your daughter." Kathleen said.

"Oh Kathleen." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm up to bat but, first I think we should get Eli and Ang off to bed." Maureen said.

"I'll get Angie." I said.

"I'll get Eli." Richard said following me upstairs.

"Good night Eli." I said kissing his cheek.

"Good night my sweet girl." I said to Angie as I tucked her in.

I checked in on Jamie and Ellie. They were both snoozing away. I gave them each a kiss. I hurried back downstairs anxious to hear Maureen's story.

"Okay I'll try to keep mine short and sweet." Maureen said as everyone took turns yawning.

"That might be good." I said.

"Twenty months ago I went into labor. I was so scared. They said I could have two people in the room. Originally it was suppose to be Kathy and Dad. I spent hours trying to get a hold of Kathy. I was so upset. Then you kissed my head and grabbed my hand. I got through the pushing. You were the first one to hold my daughter after I was. She is so lucky to have you as her Nana and I'm lucky to have you as my Mom." Maureen said.

"I'm the lucky one. I have seven amazing children and one amazing granddaughter." I said in awe.

The kids all started leaving except Maureen who decided she and Ellie would spend the night. I got ready for bed. Elliot returned home. I told Elliot all about my night and all the amazing stories. He promised to tell me more about the last five years also. I just wish I could remember this awesome life.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Years Later

Ch. 15 Memories of…

Author's Note: This chapter is important. This story will be 20 chapters. Thank you so much for all the review and enjoy.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

Dr. Lambstein and Dr. George Huang decided to try and hypnotize me to help with my memory. During the secession I did have a couple of memories. The first memory was of me giving birth to Angie and the second was when Maureen was giving birth to Ellie. I was disappointed not to have gotten more results.

I headed in to work after my secession. When I arrived at my desk Fin caught my attention. He said that Amanda and Nick were out chasing a lead in our latest case. Fin and I headed out to speak with the murder/rape vics family.

I talked with the parents of the young woman. Fin talked with the husband. I was doing routine questions when I got a terrible headache. I also felt really dizzy. I hurried with my questions. Fin was also finished so we headed back to the station.

I admitted to Fin that I had a bad headache. I made Fin promise not to tell anyone. As the day continued my head only felt worse. I finally told Munch and he sent me home. Amanda agreed to drive me with Finn promising to bring my car by later.

"Liv?" Elliot questioned as I walked in with Amanda's help.

"Thanks Amanda I'll see you later." I said.

"No problem feel better." Amanda said leaving.

"What's going on Liv?" Elliot asked worried.

"Another bad headache and I feel really dizzy." I answered honestly.

"I think I should call a doctor." Elliot said concerned.

"Call Dr. Lambstein first and see what she says." I suggested.

"Okay I will. Let me help you to bed." Elliot said.

"Thank you Honey." I said quietly as I laid down.

I couldn't sleep. My head was getting worse. The throbbing had increased. I tried to lay as still as I could. Then I had a sharp pain in my head.

"Olivia? Liv?" I heard Elliot yelling.

"Elliot." I whispered.

"Help is on the way." Elliot said sounding far away.

"Elliot." I said again.

"Stay with me Liv. I love you Baby." Elliot said as I felt blackness take over.

When I woke up Elliot was by my side. Then I felt a strange feeling. Abruptly I remembered my wedding day. My dress was simple yet prefect. Elliot looked so amazing in his tux. Our ceremony was short yet so sweet.

The next memory was if Eli. It was the day he called me Momma for the first time. It was five not yet six. He looked at me and said I love you Momma. My heart felt was full and that day I became a Mom.

I remembered the day Jamie was born. That first moment with all seven kids had been one of my favorite days. The Stabler family was complete. The next memories were flashes it was of when Maureen, Kathleen, Richard, and Liz all called me Mom for the very first time.

The following memories were quick. They were of the party were I saw Elliot for the first time since he had left. Then the days I spent with him and Eli after Kathy left. I also remembered our first date. I remembered our love, our life, and our family.

"Olivia." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Oh hi." I said opening my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm great." I answered honestly.

"Are you sure you're okay Liv?" Elliot asked.

"El I remember." I said.

"What exactly do you remember?" Dr. Lambstein asked.

"Everything, I remember everything." I answered still looking at Elliot.

"You remember." Elliot said as his eyes watered.

"I love you so much Elliot." I said.

"I love you too Olivia." Elliot responded.

"I remember our wedding day. I remember Ang and Jamie being born. I remember becoming Eli's Mom. I remember the four older kids calling me Mom and telling me how much they loved me and me telling them they were my kids now too. I remember our first date, first kiss, the first time we made love, and I even remember our first fight." I said crying.

"It seems you are doing well. The doctor's believe your headaches were caused by your memories trying to come through. We'll be keeping an eye on you for a while." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yes I'll go get your discharge papers ready." Dr. Lambstein said.

"Did you miss me?" I asked Elliot thinking back to how I was without my memories.

"I didn't have to miss you Liv. Even without remembering the last five years we still love each other. I am glad you remember everything though." Elliot answered truthfully.

"I can't wait to tell the kids." I said anxiously waiting.

"All seven are at home along with Ellie waiting for us." Elliot said.

"Good I can't wait to go home to them all." I said.


	16. Chapter 16

Five Years Later

Ch. 16 Surprise

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter is called The engagements. Hope you enjoy. And thank you again for all the support.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I've had my memory completely back for a few weeks now. Arriving home and telling the kids I remembered was one of the best moments. They were all so excited but, none more than Eli. Elliot wanted to throw a party I thought we should wait a while.

Finally a week ago Elliot surprised me. He announced we were going to have a party for our fifth anniversary. I was really happy. It seemed Elliot had been planning since before I got my memory back. He wouldn't even let me help. He said it was a gift and he and the kids would do all the work.

Today is the party. I was upstairs about to get dressed. Someone was knocking on my bedroom door. I quickly answered to reveal Kathleen. She was standing there with a huge box in her arms. She said it was a gift from Elliot. I opened it to reveal my wedding dress. It had been dried cleaned and pressed.

"Dad said after everything that has happened he wants to renew your vows." Kathleen explained.

"That sounds wonderful." I said trying to not cry.

"Maureen and Liz are going to help me get you ready." Kathleen said.

"Oh how I love you girls." I said hugging her.

The girls did my hair first. Then the helped me getting my dress on. Next up was my make-up. The girls all wore beautiful pale blue dresses different styles. I wore a flower in my hair instead of a veil this time.

"Mom I'm here to walk you down the aisle." Eli said smiling.

"Oh Sweetheart I'm honored." I said hugging him.

"Let's go Dad is not so patiently waiting for us." Liz said laughing.

The girls went down the aisle first. Then Eli walked me down. The kids stood around Elliot and me. Richard was holding Angie. And Kathleen was holding Jamie. Maureen held Ellie. It was just prefect.

The flowers were all wild blue and purple. Everything else was in light blue and white. I noticed Don standing in front of us. Elliot mouthed he loved me.

"Family and friends we are here tonight to celebrate Elliot and Olivia reconfirming their love for one another and for their family. Now Elliot and Olivia's children will speak." Don said handing Maureen a microphone.

"Dad, Mom each of us kids picked a quote that reminded us of your love. My quote is first. _Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. _Aristotle didn't know it then but, he was speaking of my parents Elliot and Olivia." Maureen said passing the microphone to Kathleen.

"John Lennon said it best. _Love is the flower you've got to let it grow. _Mom and Dad have done this well and taught all of us what love should be." Kathleen said.

"_The best proof of love is trust. _Joyce Brothers said. Dad and Mom built their partnership and their love based on a trust like no other." Richard said.

"I remember watching a movie with Mom when she was still my Aunt Liv. It said. _There are millions of people in this world. But in the end, it all comes down to one. _For my Mom and Dad it all comes down to each other." Liz said.

"I'm Eli and I'm going to say my quote first and then help Angie and Jamie with theirs. _From this day on now and forever more, you'll be in my heart. _It's my favorite quote from Tarzan. Eli said.

"So this is love, so this is what makes life divine." Angie and Eli said together.

"That was a quote from Cinderella." Eli said.

"I love you so if only you could know." Eli said with Jamie repeating him.

"Now Elliot and Olivia you have vows for one another." Don said as we both nodded.

"Olivia and I each chose song lyrics to express our love. I picked Rest of My life by Bruno Mars.

_Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel  
More Beautiful Than Words Could Say  
They Said It wouldn't Work But What Did They Know  
Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today  
Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me_

As I Stand Here Before My Woman  
I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes  
Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
I Must've Done Something Right  
And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life

Seems Like Yesterday When She First Said Hello  
Funny How Time Flys By When You're In Love  
It Took Us A Lifetime To Find Each Other  
It Was Worth The Wait Cause I Finally Found The One  
Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me

As I Stand Here Before My Woman  
I can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes  
Oh How Could I Be So Lucky  
I Must've Done Something Right  
And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life."

"Now Olivia your vows." Don said as I wiped my tears at the beautiful choice of lyrics Elliot had made.

"My Choice is song explained perfectly how I felt when I woke with five years gone. I was pretty scared. Howie Day's Collide brought the prefect words to mind for Elliot and me.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time_  
__I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide__  
__  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

"Elliot and Olivia do you renew your promises to love, honor, and chrish eachother each day of the rest of your lives?" Don asked us both.

"We will." Elliot and I said together.

"Then may I present again Elliot, Olivia, and the Stabler family." Don said as we kissed I heard cheering around us. When hugged the kids and went down the aisle to our party.


	17. Chapter 17

Five Years Later

Ch. 17 The engagement

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the support. This story is coming to an end soon. 20 chapters in all. This chapter is in Elliot's point of view and then we'll go back to Liv's in the next chapter.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Elliot's point of view)

Liv was already at work. She had an early call. I had just gotten Eli and Angie off to school. I was taking Jamie over to my sister's house. Maureen had invited me to breakfast and Kathleen had invited me to lunch.

Maureen looked anxious when I arrived. I quickly approached her concerned. I hugged her and hoped to calm her. Maureen had already order for us both knowing I would want my favorite.

"I have some big news Dad." Maureen said as we ate.

"Is something wrong Sweetie?" I asked.

"Not at all Dad. Greg proposed last night." Maureen said showing me her ring.

"Wow uh my little girl is getting married." I said sadly.

"Dad I'm 31." Maureen said with a laugh.

"You're still my little girl." I said.

"I know Daddy." Maureen responded with a smile.

"When are you planning this wedding?" I asked.

"We aren't sure yet. Probably will be in about six months." Maureen said.

"When do you plan to tell the family?" I asked.

"Greg and I invited everyone to your place tonight. I already called Mom at work. Mom thinks I should call Kathy and tell her." Maureen said.

"Do you want to tell Kathy?" I asked knowing she had always had the most trouble with Kathy dropping our family like she did.

"I don't know Dad. I guess I mean she did give birth and raise me. Does she really deserve to share in my happiness?" Maureen asked.

"Only you can decide that. Olivia and I will back you up no matter what you decide." I said honestly.

"Thank you Dad and I love you." Maureen said.

I called Liv as I left my breakfast with Maureen. I just couldn't believe Maureen is getting married. Liv talked to me though. She seemed to know how I felt before I even said it. She reminded me that Maureen is our oldest and sadly all my girls and even my boys would get married one day. We talked about the Kathy thing. She seemed fine with whatever Maureen decided.

Kathleen met me at a diner. This was one of the diners I took the kids to a lot. Kathleen was smiling brightly. She jumped up and hugged me. I could tell something was up.

"Hi Dad. I have some great news." Kathleen said as I froze.

"What kind of news?" I questioned for the second time.

"Tommy got a raise and with his raise he bought me a ring." Kathleen said referring to her police officer boyfriend.

"You mean you're engaged?" I asked hoping she would say no in a way.

"Yes look at my ring its prefect." Kathleen answered showing me the small diamond.

"Two of you, not just one but, two." I muttered.

"Dad what do you mean two of us? Are you okay?" Kathleen asked concerned.

"Maureen she just told me she's getting married and now you." I said.

"Oh Daddy. We all love you and we'll always be your girls." Kathleen said hugging me.

I called Olivia as I left the diner. She was actually talking to Kathleen. She called me back as I walked down the street. She said she was taking the rest of the day off. She met me at home.

She didn't give me a second to think. We started making love. We actually made love until Eli and Angie got home. Then I made dinner. I knew the whole family would be arriving soon. It would be all the Stablers plus our two soon to be new additions to the family.

Maureen announced her engagement first. Then Kathleen announced hers as well. Everyone was mostly happy. Richard and I did have a talk with Greg and Tommy. I could tell both men truly loved my daughters.

The wedding talk had already begun. Quickly the girls both announced wanting to get married in six months. Maureen agreed to move hers up to five months. Maureen wanted Kathleen to be able to have her own big moment.

All of us sat down and talked about Kathy. The girls decide to tell her. And they would let her be involved if she wanted and can follow their rules. They did make it clear that Olivia is the mother of the brides to us and they would be telling Kathy that as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Five Years later  
Ch. 18 Planning and a secret  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This story is coming to a close soon. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you again for the support.  
Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)  
[Two months later]

It's three months until Maureen and Greg's wedding and four until Kathleen and Tommy's wedding. We have some of the details done but, still many more to get done. We did find a church and reception hall for both weddings.

The Caterer is a friend of Fin's. She said she could easily do both weddings. The florist is one of Munch's ex-wives. The photographers are friends of Richard's. We still need to get the girl's their wedding dresses as well as find bridesmaid dresses. We need cakes for both weddings. And we still need to find a DJ.

Kathy really wanted to help in the wedding plans. The girl's were both apprehensive about this. I suggested that Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, Liz and I all meet and go over things together. So we all decided to meet for lunch.

"Hello Olivia." Kathy said as I came into the restaurant.

"Hello Kathy the girl's aren't here yet?" I asked.

"No I'm sure they wanted to make sure you got here before they did." Kathy answered.

"Listen Kathy the girl's are just concerned. They were always able to depend on you. When you left Elliot and Eli they felt like you left them as well." I tried to explain.

"They don't trust me." Kathy said.

"It doesn't mean they don't love you." I responded.

"Yeah but, I haven't been their Mom in years." Kathy said.

"Maybe not but, you gave birth to them. And you are the one you raised them." I said.

"Yet I don't feel as though I have a place in their lives now." She responded.

"Mom uh hi uh um." Liz said nervously hugging me then she turned towards Kathy.

"Hello Elizabeth." Kathy said.

"Uh hi." Liz said.

"Liz you probably call me Kathy now and that's okay." Kathy said.

"Or maybe you could call her Mother?" I suggested wanting to ease the tension.

"That sounds nice." Kathy said.

"Okay hi Mother." Liz said.

"Can I hug you?" Kathy asked her.

"Sure." Liz answered.

Things were once more tense as Maureen and Kathleen showed up. I quickly distracted the girl's. I showed everyone the list we had and what still needed to be decided. Kathy quickly made a call to a pastry chef. We went to her shop. The samples were amazing and after calling their grooms they decided to order their cakes.

Next I surprised the girl's with appointments at Kleinfeild's. Kathleen tried on only three dresses before finding the prefect dress. Maureen had tried on so many. She seemed upset. Then Maureen asked if she could see me alone.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked concerned.

"Mom I'm not sure I should buy a dress today." She answered.

"Are you having doubts about Greg or the wedding?" I asked.

"No it's not that." Maureen answered.

"What's wrong then?" I asked.

"I'm worried that my dress won't fit in three months." Maureen answered.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Yes we just found out. I'm only four weeks along. But by the wedding I'll be four months and showing a lot." Maureen answered.

"I'm sure we can find you a maternity wedding dress." I said.

"I can't believe I'm having another child. I don't feel ready yet." Maureen said clearly scared.

"You won't ever truly be ready. You are a great Mom to Ellie. And you'll be a great Mom to this baby. This time you'll have Greg next to you." I reassured her.

"Thank you Mom." She said as I hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

Five Years Later

Ch.19 Weddings and feelings

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. This chapter took a turn even I didn't expect. I felt the Kathy thing needed more attention. This is about Kathy and Olivia as much as about the girls and the rest of the family. I do hope you enjoy. Up next is the last chapter of this story. There will be two major events for sure and maybe more surprises.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

[Three months later]

Maureen is getting married today. She's four months pregnant and glowing. Though it's maternity the dress is prefect and beautiful on her. Elliot has spent the day misty-eyed.

Maureen decided she wanted to do the something new; something old, some borrowed and something blue tradition. Kathleen, Richard, and Liz decided to do the something new. They gave Maureen a bracelet that matched her dress. I gave Maureen her something old it was a necklace that my Grandmother gave my Mother.

Kathy was in charge of the something borrowed. She gave Maureen a pair of earrings her Dad had gave her for her 16th birthday. That left Maureen's something blue. Elliot had taken Eli, Angie, and Jamie to find her a garter. It was a baby blue and was so cute looking.

"Maureen we are so proud of you and we love you so much." I said hugging her.

"I love you too Mom. Now let's go get me married." Maureen said as we all took our places.

"I love you baby girl." I heard Elliot say as I got ready to go down the aisle with Greg's cousin.

I cried as Elliot walked Maureen down the aisle. He had tears in his eyes. Though I hadn't been her Mom for long I felt our girl becoming someone's wife. I knew she'd always be my daughter. I looked back saw Kathy.

Kathy wasn't crying. I guess the situation was different for her. After all everyone have different feelings on things. Elliot's Mom was next to me. She was crying. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Priest asked.

"Her family and I." Elliot answered clearly choked up. He kissed Maureen and shook Greg's hand.

Elliot joined me. I held his hand. I watched as the beautiful girl I call my oldest daughter got married. Elliot took the tissue and drab my eyes. Then he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks be to God." The Priest said as the recessional began.

We made our way to the spot for pictures. I noticed Kathy wasn't here. Maureen said Kathy got upset and said she wasn't family and left with her boyfriend. I wasn't sure what to say. I had tried my best to make Kathy feel apart of things.

After we finished the pictures we headed to the reception hall. Elliot and I arrived before the wedding party did. The room was full of our family and friends along with Greg's. I noticed the bar was busy already. Then I stopped in my tracks in shock.

Kathy and her boyfriend were on the dance floor. They had obviously been drinking. The DJ looked uncomfortable. Honestly I mean no one should dance before the bride and grooms first dance.

Happily the DJ turned the music off. He then announced the bride and grooms arrival. Dinner was quickly served. Elliot was on edge. He kept giving Kathy dirty looks. She and her boyfriend were talking loudly.

It was time for the toasts. Greg's Best man and brother went first. Then Kathleen gave her Maid of Honor speech. Both speeches were funny and sweet. Then Elliot got up to give his speech. I saw Kathy running towards the stage.

She pushed Elliot out of the way. First she started singing. Then she started yelling things. She was calling me names and said I stole her children. She was so drunk she was swaying. Richard got Kathy off the stage. I saw Richard and Tommy escorting Kathy and her boyfriend out. I was sure he had put them in one of the taxis we had waiting.

Maureen was crying. Elliot gave his speech. Then it was time for Maureen and Greg's first dance. I honestly did my best to forget about Kathy. This was Maureen and Greg's day. I cried as I watched Elliot and Maureen dance. Then Maureen came to me. She apologized for Kathy. I told her it was unnecessary.

[A month later]

Today is Kathleen and Tommy's wedding. Kathy apologized to Maureen and to the other kids. Not to me though I didn't want nor need it. Kathleen was very concerned about how Kathy would behave today. I hoped that Kathy would be on her best behavior.

"You look so amazing Kathleen." I said to the beautiful bride.

"Thank you Mom. I'm nervous but that's normal right?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes Kathleen it is normal." I answered hugging her.

"You don't have to go through with it. I know where the side door is." Elliot said.

"Dad I'm getting married. I love Tommy and I want to be his wife." Kathleen said as we both laughed at him.

"Okay fine." Elliot teased.

"Has Kathy been in yet?" I asked wondering if I had missed her.

"No I haven't seen her." Kathleen said.

"She's probably just embarrassed." Elliot said.

"You think she won't come?" Kathleen asked.

"No Honey she'll be here." I answered.

"Honestly Mom it doesn't matter. She chose to not be in my life." Kathleen said.

"It does matter. She gave birth to you and raised you. I don't know why she turned away from you all." I said crying.

"It's okay Liv. We've got you and you make us all whole." Elliot said hugging us both.

The ceremony was sweet and short. It was so good to see Kathleen so happy. I looked around and Kathy wasn't there. How could she not be there? When we arrived at the reception I saw Kathy. She was alone. She approached Kathleen. I saw them talking quietly. Then she came toward me.

"Hello Olivia." Kathy said softly.

"Hello." I responded unsure what else to say.

"I'm leaving I just wanted to say something to you." Kathy said.

"Okay I'm listening." I said ready for whatever she dished out.

"I'm sorry about how I acted at Maureen's family. I do love them. I just can't do this anymore." Kathy said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Mark my boyfriend got a job in South America and we plan to adopt children. I plan to tell the kids good-bye. I don't know when I will see them again." Kathy answered shocking me.

"You're leaving them again." I said.

"They don't need me." Kathy responded as Kathleen called for me.

"I'll be right there." I yelled back.

"Such a beautiful wedding." I heard a woman say.

"A beautiful family." Another woman said pointing to my family.

"Your children are all so beautiful." The first one said to me.

"Yes they are." I said crying as I joined my family.


	20. Chapter 20

Five Year Later

Ch. 20 Once a Upon a Time…

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the lovely reviews and support. This is the end of this story. I will be working on my current CM story for a while. I felt like this chapter was a good wrap to the story.

Cindy

(Olivia's point of view)

I had been thinking about the future a lot lately. I'm an older Mom and while at times I am exhausted it does come with its advantages. I had recently got my 25 years of being a police officer in. Munch approached me about my future plans.

After speaking with Elliot and our kids I was sure of what I wanted. I felt satisfied with what I had accomplished as a police officer. I would still be available to consult on cases. Other than that I would be focusing on my most important potions being a Mom.

I wanted to be there more often for all of the kids and my grandchildren. I knew that Elliot and I would be able to have more time together as well. We could take a family vacation. I knew it would be difficult at first to not get up everyday. Unlike what I had imagined as I retire I have a family.

Everyone was at my retirement party. They took turns telling stories. There were tears and hugs. I knew I would see my best friends again. I would see them often. I wouldn't be seeing them everyday.

Elliot and all the kids came to the party. Maureen is two weeks from her due date. They found out their having another girl. Richard brought his new girlfriend to my party. It was great to be surrounded by my whole family.

"Mom." I heard Maureen scream.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked worried.

"I'm in labor." Maureen answered in pain.

"Sorry everyone we need to go." I said to the crowd of people.

"I'll go get the car." Greg said nervously.

"I'll go help him." Elliot said following closely behind Greg.

"I can go take Eli, Angie, and Jamie home." Richard said as his girlfriend took Eli and Jamie's hands.

"Thank you Richard I'll call as soon as I can." I said.

"We'll be right behind you Mom." Kathleen said.

"Liz you can ride with us." Tommy said as Greg and I helped Maureen to the car.

"Mom I'm scared." Maureen said hugging me.

"Baby it'll be okay just like last time. I'll be right beside you holding your hand. And just like last time you'll get a beautiful little girl after all that pain." I responded.

We headed to the hospital. Elliot drove while Greg and I each held Maureen's hands. Elliot was driving quickly. I noticed Fin was giving us a police escort.

Maureen had just three hours of labor. She only pushed for 30 minutes. I hated seeing her in so much pain. She was too far long in labor to get any medicines though. Greg was very pale. Greg didn't pass out luckily.

"It's a girl." A nurse said happily.

"We already knew that." Greg said making us all laugh.

"She's healthy 7lbs. 1ozs. 12 inches long." The doctor said.

"Can I hold her?" Maureen asked crying.

"Go to Momma little lady." Another nurse said handing Maureen the baby.

"She's so beautiful." I said crying as I looked at my new Granddaughter.

"Thanks Mom would you guys mind tell everyone she's here?" Maureen asked me.

"We'll be back soon." I said leaving the new family alone.

"It's a little girl she's healthy 7lbs. 1ozs. 12 inches long. And the new Momma is healthy too." I announced to the room full of our family and friends.

"What's her name?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." I answered they hadn't even talked about names around me.

"Tell Maureen we'll all be by tomorrow to see her and the new baby." Fin said as he, Munch, Don, Nick, and Amanda left.

"Who's with Eli, Angie, and Jamie?" I asked seeing Richard.

"Alex and Casey came by and said they would watch them until you guys got home." Richard answered.

"Maureen wants to see you all." Greg said as we all followed him.

"Okay Papaw you get to hold her first." Maureen said handing Elliot the baby.

"Oh Maureen she's amazing." Kathleen said crying as she hugged her older sister.

"Kathleen do you have something to share?" Maureen asked.

"What? No uh not tonight." Kathleen stuttered.

"Kat go ahead and tell them." Tommy said smiling brightly.

"We're having a baby." Kathleen announced.

"How far along are you Sweetheart?" I asked excited.

"I'm three months along." Kathleen answered.

Everyone took turns hugging Kathleen and congratulating her and Tommy. Then Maureen said she didn't mind sharing her or the baby's day. I knew it would be great to have more grandchildren.

"It's Nana's turn to hold the new little one." I said turning to Elliot.

"Greg's Mom took Ellie over to your place. I was thinking the kids could all come up and meet the baby tomorrow?" Maureen suggested.

"That sounds great now what is this little beauty's name?" I asked.

"Her name is Livia Siena." Maureen said.

"Oh Sweetie thank you so much." I said as I handed Livia to Kathleen I went and hugged Maureen.

"Mom we have something for you. We planned to give you tonight. So this is from us all." Liz said handing me a box.

Inside the box was a necklace. The charm was a badge and on the badge it said Detective Mom on duty forever. I cried as Elliot put it on me. Liz was now holding the baby. I took turns hugging everyone.

"We should get home so Alex and Casey can get home too." Elliot said.

"Okay we'll be up tomorrow with the kids. If you need anything please call us." I said hugging Maureen again.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." The kids all yelled.

When I got home Eli was still awake. I quickly told Alex and Casey about the baby. Alex had her boyfriend waiting for her so she rushed out. Casey and I talked for a few minutes before Munch showed up to take her home.

I got Eli to bed. He was getting so big. He's smarter every single day. I checked in on Angie next. She was sleeping soundly. I gave my little angel a kiss. Then I went into the nursery were Jamie and Ellie were sleeping. I heard Ellie waking up.

"Nana." Ellie said happily.

"Hey guess what?" I whispered.

"Baby?" Ellie asked.

"You've got a baby sister. We'll go see Daddy, Mommy, and Livia tomorrow." I told her.

"Lub you Nana." Ellie said hugging me tightly.

"Nighty night sweet pea." I said as Ellie fell back asleep.

"Night baby boy." I said to Jamie.

"Hey there good lookin." Elliot said as I came into our bedroom.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him.

"I love you too Liv forever." Elliot said.

"I don't think retirement will be boring at all." I said laughing as Elliot laid me down on our bed.


End file.
